Middle Earth's Wizards(The first three chapters have been rewritten!)
by ThreeDarkAngels
Summary: A Hobbit joining a quest? Not many see that happening, but yet here is Bilbo Baggins joining an quest to slay a dragon. Twelve dwarves, a wizard and his companion will take Bilbo on the adventure of a lifetime. Heather, they all love her, she is the spirit when they are down, the courage when they falter. Who is she? What is she? And how will she change this quest and their lives?
1. Chapter 1 A start

Chapter 1. The Beginning of an Adventure.

"Gandalf when will we be there? I am getting tired of sitting."

"All in good time Heather, we will be there soon. As for getting tired, I am certain that I can think up many things that you could do other than just sitting that would be of much more use. For example practicing your thinking skills and figuring out how to get a hobbit on an adventure."

"I have done that more times than I can remember in this hour alone and the only options I can think of are either using blackmail or finding a hobbit who is a Took." Heather shifted her position in the back of the wagon to turn towards Gandalf, waiting for his reply.

"Heather, that will certainly not do - for one, I have picked a hobbit and you know very well he is not a Took. And I will not for any reason what so ever resort to blackmail. How about you try to think up a way to persuade a hobbit without using your way of handling things, and although scaring is not one of them it is leaning in that direction."

"Of course scaring is not one of them. If I had my way I would tell the silly hobbit to do it, and if he didn't want to I'd make him do it anyway!"

"Of course, that is what I meant Heather. You have a bad habit of using force instead of tact, and you must learn how to use both in perfect harmony."

"Why did Tia send me? I could have stayed and help find the last keeper . . . but no! I had to go help Gandalf help some dwarves and a Hobbit to go to the lonely mountain kill a dragon and reclaim a bunch of gold and silver." She groaned under her breath, just loud enough for Gandalf to hear.

"Now Heather, Tia sent you because you are the best one for the job, you are the only one other than Tia who is known and trusted by almost all of the dwarves in middle earth, and I am very confident that hobbits will all love you as well. Now we must find Bilbo Baggins."

Heather groaned as Gandalf's cart continued down the lane with poor Heather sitting in the back trying to convince herself not to strangle Gandalf's pony for being too slow.

When Gandalf arrived Bilbo Baggins was sitting just outside his front door with his pipe. It was a wonderful day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing a joyful song, and all of the flowers were in full bloom. As Gandalf approached Bilbo took another long slow puff from his pipe, but it had been a long time since Bilbo had seen him, and unfortunately he didn't recognize him. All the little Hobbit saw was an old man with a staff. Gandalf had on a tall pointed blue hat, a long gray cloak, a long silver scarf over which his long white beard hung down to his waist, and immense black boots.

"Good Morning," Said Bilbo cheerily, for he was feeling very fine today.

"What do you mean?" Said Gandalf. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once!" Bilbo replied. "And a very fine morning for a pipe. If you have one on you, sit down and have some of my weed! There's no hurry; we have all the day before us!"

With that said Bilbo leaned back and blew a large smoke ring out of his pipe and watched it float over the hill and in to the sky.

"Very pretty." Gandalf said. "But I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it is very hard to find anyone."

"I should think so – in these parts! We are plain quite folk that have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Makes you late for dinner! I don't know what anybody sees in them."

At that Bilbo opened his letters and started to read, for he was getting a little uneasy with the topic of conversation, and hoped the old man would go away. But the old man didn't leave or even take his eyes off the poor hobbit, until Bilbo started to get very uncomfortable and looked up.

"Good morning" he said at last. "We don't want any adventures here, thank you! You might try over the hill or across the Water."

Bilbo hoped that the old man would understand that he wanted nothing to do with this and leave, unfortunately for Bilbo the old man would not be leaving any time soon.

"What a lot of things you use _Good Morning _for." Gandalf said with amusement. "Now you mean that you want me to leave and it won't be good until I move off."

****************************Across the lane behind some trees ****************************

"Oh, where is that old busy body!" Heather complained to the grazing pony. The pony looked up from the grass and stared at her with a confused look, grass hung from his mouth and his ears were lopsided, in Heathers opinion he looked more like a rabbit than a pony.

Heather was sitting on the grass next to the pony whom she decided to name Lazy, as that is what she believed him to be most of the time.

Heather was wearing a brown dress that went down to her ankles, a dark green sash around her waist, and black boots. Gandalf had insisted that she dress plainly so as not to attract too much attention to them. Although their quest was not immensely needy of secrecy, Gandalf had insisted on keeping quiet.

As they had entered Hobbiton she found the air clear and refreshing, she felt that there was no need to keep her guard up in the land, it was safe from the evils of the world.

"I hope this land never learns of the hardships evil will bring." Heather looked into the distance as she spoke to herself.

The grass nearby rustled and Lazy stopped grazing unsure if it was a threat, Heather focused her attention on the grass. The grass moved again but in a different place, something was there and It was moving from place to place all around them. Lazy snorted and backed up to the cart. Heather jumped up slipping her hand into her dress for her knife.

"Who is it?" Heather called out.

***************************** In an unknown place ********************

Blood splattered the walls and corpses littered the floor of the tunnel. A swish and thud were the only sounds as the last orcs head was sliced off and hit the floor, fast approaching footsteps could be heard far off, the rest of the orcs found out there was an intruder, a shadow flitted in and out of the tunnels and caverns, slipping in between both orcs and goblins completely unnoticed. Deep underground in a tunnel almost forgotten the shadow stopped in front of the only door.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting ready

" Talking

' _**Telepathy**_

' Thinking

Chapter 2. Getting Ready.

Heather stood ready with her hand in her dress ready to pull out her knife.

"Who's there? Show yourself at once!"

The grass stopped moving and all was silent except for Lazy's loud breathing.

Heather relaxed her body but remained alert. '_**I don't think it's a hobbit. The movement is too fast and wary to be a curious Hobbit child, and no respectable Hobbit would be sneaking up on me in such a manner. It's to notable and loud to be an elf, and much too nimble and fast to be a dwarf. And yet I can't see them, unless it is a ranger of the north it is not human either, and I highly doubt it that a ranger would come this far south. It must be an animal of some kind.'**_

Suddenly there was a noise and something came as quick as a flash from the grasses straight for her. Heather pulled up her knife, but she was too slow.

************************ Back with Gandalf ***************************

Back at the hole Gandalf stood laughing, long but silently, and the hobbit, who now know who the wizard was, had retreated into his hole hoping to get out of the idea on an adventure entirely, but not without extending an invitation to tea for the next day.

After he had finished his laugh Gandalf stepped forward and struck the round door with his staff leaving an unusual mark upon Bilbo's freshly painted door.

Poor Bilbo was so flustered, at the brush of danger the conversation held; that he completely forgot about putting down 'tea with Gandalf' on his engagement tablet, instead he was helping himself to another seed cake thinking that some food would put his wits to right.

As Gandalf walked back to the glen where he had left Heather and the cart, he passed two Hobbits who were talking about something quite interesting.

"A huge one! Least that's what old Gamgee said. Large rabbit tracks coming from the old Forest heading for the glen on the east side of the old field. Old Gamgee says that the rabbit must be the size of a small pony!" Said the first hobbit.

"My dear Proudfoot," Said the second. "I don't believe it. Old Gamgee's gone cracked, that's what. There is no such thing as a rabbit the size of a small pony, and no rabbits live in the old forest, Gamgee is telling a tale to ya, he must of have been out in the sun a mite too much today."

"Nay!" The Proudfoot exclaimed. "If Gamgee said there was a snowman sitting the old field in the middle of summer I would believe i'm, old Gamgee is the best hobbit there is (other than Mr. Bilbo Baggins) and he don't tell no tall tales!"

'A large rabbit the size of a small pony. Sounds like something strange that would happen around Heather. I had better get back as soon as possible.' Gandalf hurried his pace as he continued down the lane to the glen where he had left her.

***********************Heather*************************************

Heather was knocked to the ground by her assailant, her breath left her in a rush, her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry, whatever it was it was very heavy and had Heather at its mercy.

"Who ever you are!" Heather gasped out as she tried to regain her sight. "If you don't get off me this instant I will send your sorry hide to the Darkest place in Middle Earth and have you used as a cleaning rag!"

Heather's threat seemed to have no affect on her unknown assailant, in fact her yelling seemed to only encourage it to bounce up and down on her not helping her lack of breath in the slightest.

As Heathers sight slowly returned she could tell that what was on top of her was red and the size of a large dog. Slowly what seemed to be a dog turned out to be a red rabbit the size of a small pony. It was large, furry, and a dark copper red with some brown and fiery red.

Heather stared for what seemed to be hours, finally coming back to reality she realized it was very heavy and she wanted it to get off.

"If you're not going to try and eat me, I would greatly appreciate it if you got off me." Heather stated.

The large rabbit tilted its head to the side and it seemed to Heather that it smiled.

'_**Hi**_!'

Heather gasped as the voice entered her head.

"You can talk!" Heather exclaimed in surprise.

'_**It's more of thinking than talking, but yes in a way I can**_.' The rabbit replied in her head.

"How? Why? When? Where? What?! Oh and by the way, could you get off?" Heather asked.

'_**Oh right**_!' The rabbit suddenly remembered that it was crushing Heather. '_**How is this**_?

Heather watched with wide eyes as the small pony sized rabbit slowly shrunk to the size of a small bunny. After it was done the now small bunny looked at her with its large grey-green eyes and twitched its whiskers.

Heather sat up and held the bunny at arms length. "Who are you?" Heather said in awe. "You can't be a normal rabbit."

The rabbit rolled its eyes '_**Of course I am not a normal rabbit, how many rabbits can change size or have the absolutely amazing power of speaking in the head of the world's biggest dummy.'**_

Heather brought that rabbit to her face and looked at it with a murderous expression.

"You're perfect!" Heather jumped from the spot where she had been sitting and grinned at the rabbit in her hands. "You have powers and a great personality, not only that if you weren't a rabbit i would have thought you were related to some of my sisters!" Heather danced around the clearing as she said all of this. "You will be my travelling companion on this adventure!" Heather said happily as she tossed the rabbit up in the air and caught it. "I think I will name you Nimmeth!" Heather began to hum as she gave Nimmeth and large green leaf to eat and looked up waving and called out Gandalf's name as he approached the two from the road.

Nimmeth huffed and shook her head as she nibbled on the leaf. 'Definitely the world's biggest dummy.'

****************************In a Tavern******************************

"Barkeep! Bring us another round if you please!" Dwalin shouted across the room.

"How long do you think it will take Gandalf to find our last member?" Kili asked. "And do you know why he took Heather with him?

"Not too long." Balin replied. "He said he had someone in particular in mind. As for Heather, I dare say to keep a close eye on her, you know how she is when unsupervised."

"That's true!" Fili interjected. "It was just last week she tried to do some stunts on horseback while Gandalf was visiting some friend of his that was passing by - she was halfway through the hardest part when Gandalf came back and she completely forgot what she was doing and tried to wave to him only to end up falling off the horse almost breaking her neck."

"And the week before she it was her turn to make dinner and she decided to experiment with the food!" Kili added. " she added beer and Thorin's best wine to the soup.

"Aye, and we were all knocked out for the better part of the day." Dwalin said while shaking his head. "Thorin was not happy with her."

"Neither was Gandalf." Balin said with a puff to his pipe. "He hasn't let her in the kitchen since."

"She is quite the troublemaker." Fili said. "No wonder Gandalf took her with him."

"Or perhaps someone asked Gandalf to take her with him." Dwalin pointed out. "After yesterday we all know how fond of her Thorin is right now." The four dwarves turned to look at the dwarf in question. He was sitting two tables away glowering at the fire so fiercely that they wondered if he had been the one to start it and with his eyes alone.

"Well . . . that is definitely a possibility." Balin said taking a puff at his pipe.

*************************************In a long forgotten room********************************************

Shelves filled the room. Old and crumbling, sagging from ages long holding books that had long ago turned to dust. Scrolls lay here and there in pieces.

The shadow moved across the room not halting till it reached the far wall. There stood a large chest almost buried under dust, the shadow knelt down and swiftly drew a sword and cut the chains that held the chest shut. Slowly the shadow opened the chest and retrieved a small leather box with a gray cut stone the shape of a bird in the center.

Boom! Boom! Drums rang out far above, the orcs were on the move angrily looking for the killer that had entered their stronghold. The shadow rose and moved about the room gathering any remaining scrolls or books that had survived.

Boom! Boom! The drums rang out again, closer this time, but still far off. The shadow left the room and ran back the way it had come.

The orcs were enraged, never before had anyone or anything dared to enter this stronghold. But this, this was not an attack, whatever had entered their home had left a very clear message. Get in my way, you die.


	3. Chapter 3 Our Dear Heather

Chapter 3. Dear Heather

***********************A road near the Shire**************************

"My, what a interesting creature we have here." Gandalf looked at Nimmeth intently.

"Yes! Isn't she beautiful? This is my new traveling companion." Heather said while cuddling Nimmeth.

"Indeed? Well we must be off then, we must inform Thorin, that our quest of finding the last companion is over." Gandalf replied still looking at Nimmeth with interest.

"Fine. But only if I can take Nimmeth with me."

"Nimmeth?"

"Nimmeth." At this Heather gestured to the red rabbit eating a green leaf in her arms.

"Oh of course. But keep an eye on her and see that she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Oh don't worry, Gandalf. We will both be as good as me on my best days." With that, Heather put Nimmeth on the seat of the cart and, went to get Lazy and harness him to the cart.

"If they act like Heather at all, middle earth will be doomed." Gandalf said morbidly. Gandalf was reminded of the first; and last time, he took Heather to a feast in imladris.

Flashback

"There you are Heather. I am glad that you were able to make it." Gandalf said

"Now don't laugh Gandalf, it isn't funny. This dress is horrid, it itches and I can't move."

"You could have worn, one of the dresses that the Elves offered you." Gandalf said while looking at the one she wore. It was a pretty brown dress with an earthy red trim.

"Oh dont be ridicules! The elven dresses are beautiful! But If I wore one, it would most likely be ruined, before the end of the evening. Besides, Lynn told me I had to wear this at least once." Heather said with a dramatic sigh.

"Is that so? Then I take it, you wont ever be wearing it again?" Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Never! I hate dresses! And as I said earlier, this dress itches and I can barely breath or move!" Heather said while scowling.

"Then how pray, is it that you are walking?" Gandalf chuckled.

"Because, the great and mighty Heather lets nothing control her, and she has easily conquered this nuisance of a dress." Heather replied in a dramatically prim manner.

At the end of her speech the great and mighty Heather was suddenly taken from Gandalf's view, and could be found upon the corridor floor.

After that everything got worse. Some men teased Heather about her clumsiness, and ended up somewhere in the healing wards.

Lord Elrond had Heather sit next to his daughter Arwen in the hopes that Arwen would be able to keep her out of any more trouble. That hope was soon shattered.

At this particular feast the king of mirkwood and his son were also attending. And some dwarves were resting in imladris from their journey back to the iron hills. They also were attending the feast and when they saw Heather (who was well known by the dwarves and very well respected) they asked that she sit by them.

"Gandalf please let me. Their on their own in a city of elves resting from a long journey, and I am sure that someone known to them would cheer them up." Heather pleaded with Gandalf.

"Heather remember why you ended up sitting next to lady Arwen." Gandalf said warningly.

"Oh Gandalf I promise I won't raise a finger against anyone for a month." Heather said innocently.

"Two." Gandalf replied.

"Deal." Heather said with satisfaction.

"Gandalf! You cannot be serious! Letting a young elleth sit with those dirty mountain dwellers. Although the lady may be interested in learning of the company of such beings. Her life would be forever scarred by their uncouth language and manners. A lady will get no benefit in the company of Dwarves." Here King Thranduil although elegantly said, seemed to spit out the word as if it tasted bad.

King Thranduil's speech made Heather's blood boil with rage at the elven king, and she swore he would be the next elf to have her finger against him once the next two months were over.

"Now Thranduil, Heather has been around dwarves many times. And I don't think that her language or manners were any better than theirs before she meet them." Gandalf said chuckling.

"You let a lady sit in the company of dwarves! Gandalf, I would think that you would be a little higher in you standards of who your charges keep their company with." Thranduil said with scorn in his voice.

King Thranduil was steadily getting on her last nerves. He can hate dwarves all he wants, but he had better keep his nasty comments to himself. She had decided the after the next two months he would wish he had kept his mouth shut.

"Heather has been in the company of dwarves for a long time and if she enjoys their company then I see no reason why she can't spend her time with them." Gandalf said.

"They are holding her back. Their influence is keeping her from learning skills that a lady should know to raise a family, no elf will want a wife that is adolescent." Said Thranduil with exasperation.

That made Heather snap. He had dared to call her a child, that and insulting the dwarves was too much. Far too much. Heather clenched her fists under the table. He would not get away with this. Forget the two months! They will have to wait. Heather made some signs under the table with her hands and whispered something under her breath.

"Gandalf. May I please retire to my room?" Heather said pretending tiredness.

Gandalf raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "You may indeed if you feel unwell."

"I have a slight headache." Heather said glaring at the elven king out of the corner of her eye. Which was fortunately unnoticed by the elven king. "Go to your room and get some rest then Heather." Gandalf said with some uneasiness. He had seen the look Heather gave the elven king and was trying to get Heather out of the room before something happened.

"Thank you Gandalf. Please excuse me my lord Elrond, Lady Arwen." Heather nodded to the king of mirkwood and his son and promptly left the room.

Soon after Heather left shouts and screams could be heard in the hall of feasting. It seems that a colony of ants had invaded the hall and for some reason were targeting the head table and the elven king. Out in the hallway walking toward her room heather grinned. A colony of ants will do anything for you if you ask nicely.

End of Flashback

Gandalf shuddered. It was fortunate that the hobbits had no grudges against dwarves. He had a hard time convincing the Elven king not to blame lord Elrond for the mysterious mishap.

"Come on old man. We need to get to the dwarfs home before dark if we want them to come with us tomorrow." Heather said cheerily.

**********************On a Road heading to the caves*******************

"Should we head over to the forge and check on Thorin before we head back home?" Fili questioned.

"I would think we should leave him be." Dwalin said shaking his head. "He wants to be left alone till we receive word from Gandalf of the last member of our company."

"But won't he need help? At least one of us should aid him in sharpening all our swords." Kili said. "We all know he is able to do it on his own, but we have a long journey ahead of us, he shouldn't unnecessarily weary himself."

"Nay." Balin said. "While your worry is commendable, he needs time to himself before our journey. He is our leader, he has many responsibilities ahead of him."

The dwarves continued down the road in silence for a short while.

"So, who believes that Heather will return to the caves with something unthinkable?" Kili asked.

All the dwarves raised their hands.

" I will be surprised if she doesn't, mark my words. If she returns without anything i will eat her cooking." Bofer stated.

They all laughed heartily. Heather would always be surprising them, no matter how long they knew her. She always kept them on their toes.

************************Deep under ground***************************

The shadow glided effortlessly down the corridors, the drums boomed on, but they were fading into the distance as the orcs tried but failed to keep up with the intruder. Twists and turns glided by as the shadow kept up the impossible pace heading for the exit, bodies and blood littered the passageways from the earlier passage of the shadow. The shadow stopped suddenly, as a loud hiss came from the corridor ahead, a gust of wind came down the corridor following the hiss with a rising stench, of death and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Bilbo meet Heather

Chapter 4. Bilbo meet Heather.

There was quite a commotion in the cavern were the dwarves were living. Gandalf could think of a million ways to tell the dwarves that they had finally found their last member, without getting everyone worked up. He had been planning on telling Thorin and having Thorin tell the others at dinner. But there was one small flaw in that plan, Heather. The moment they had returned to the caverns, after showing all of the dwarves Nimmeth, Heather had taken it upon herself to tell the news of the finding of the last companion, all were overjoyed and Heather somehow convinced them all (not Thorin), that a celebration was in order. And now the dwarves and Heather were eating and drinking to their heart's content. Some of the dwarfs had already slipped off to bed, but the rest were fixed on eating and making marry until morning came.

Heather woke up to the sound of dwarves snoring.

Well today is the day, she grinned, and this day was going to start with a bang if she had anything to do about it.

She sat up, all she needed was to decide how to wake them up with a bang. Stinging ants? No, they need to be able to walk and ride. A bucket of antweed? No they had to talk. A Dragons roar? No, Gandalf would most likely make her stay behind for that. Let's see.

"THAT'S IT!" Heather yelled.

"Hmm?" Dwalin mumbled in his sleep.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Heather shushed.

Dwalin rolled over and started to snore.

Heather sighed that was way to close. She grinned and sat up. This would take some time, but will be well worth it.

Now for those of you that might be confused antweed is a plant that Heather's sister created in her greenhouse, antweed once drunk you will lose your voice for a few hours and will make your throat feel as if there are ants stinging you thus the name, if taken on the outside there will be no affect unless you are allergic to ants then you will get a mild rash.

Gandalf was sitting just outside the caverns smoking his pipe. He lifted his head as he heard a yell from inside.

"Sounds like Heather is awake." He mused.

"Not long ago there was peace in the morning, but not anymore thanks to Heather" He said with a laugh.

Heather skipped outside.

"Good morning Gandalf, I see you almost ready for breakfast. We are having roast boor and beer on ice." She chirped.

"The roast boar I can understand, but beer on Ice." Gandalf raised his eyebrow.

"It's my newest idea." Heather replied.

"Well as long as it doesn't poison us or make our hair turn some unnatural color it should be alright." Gandalf said with some gloom in his voice. Almost all of Heathers _Ideas_ ended up failures in one way or another.

"Oh don't worry it's just fine." Heather replied.

"Well Heather, we had better get the dwarves up and eat our food, we must get ready for our tea date today." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Gandalf." Heather said with a grin. "Oh and don't worry about getting them up, I have taken care of that." Heather grinned.

Bilbo Baggins was sitting at his kitchen table eating his third seed cake when there was a knock on his round door.

Oh dear, it seems that Mr. Baggins had completely forgotten about Gandalf and their tea date. He hurried and put on the kettle grabbed a few more seed cakes, and rushed to the door.

I am terribly sorry he was about to say, but instead of Gandalf there was a dwarf.

"Bawlen at your service." The dwarf said.

"Bilbo." poor Mr. Baggins managed to squeak out.

"I was about to take tea, would you like to join me?" Bilbo inquired politely.

"Yes and a little beer would go down quite well." Bawlen said as they walked in to the kitchen.

Very soon after poor Bilbo was quite busy, for soon after Bawlen had arrived there came another and yet still another dwarf to his humble abode, and Bilbo was running to the door and bringing them in, fetching beer, pies, roast meat and anything else his unexpected company wanted. Finally there came a rap on the door that sounded like someone banging with a stick. When Bilbo went to the door there was Gandalf with one other dwarf and a lady holding a white rabbit.

"Well hello Bilbo. I hope you are feeling well." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye that made Bilbo sure that he had planned this all along.

"Yes thank you. Do come in." Bilbo replied.

After all had been seated Gandalf introduced all of the dwarves to Bilbo and had Heather introduce herself and Nimmeth.

"Well meet Mr. Baggins, I am Heather and this is my companion Nimmeth. We will be accompanying you and the dwarves to the lonely mountain. I am to make sure that you and all of these wonderful dwarves get out alive." Heather went to sit down. "And make sure you all get up on time."

"And that is the part none of us want anything to do with." Kili said to Bilbo.

"Why not?" He replied.

"Well her idea of _getting us up on time_ is always something different, but what she means is that when you wake up you will end up at the wrong end of some sort of prank or terrible chore." At that note keli shuddered.

"This morning was terrible." Fili said. "We all woke up to a bucket of ice cold water with ice in it. She always does something like that if you aren't awake before dawn."

"But Gandalf made her promise not to do any pranks during the quest, so the only thing she can make us do are chores" Bombur said.

I hope that all of you know the story of the dragon and how he came to take the lonely mountain. I would tell it to you but I fear that Heather would run out of patience and blow up the shire. We will resume after all has been explained to Bilbo.

"Now that we all understand what we will be doing, let us get some sleep. We will be getting up bright and early tomorrow." Gandalf said.

Everyone started to clean up and get ready for bed.

"Miss Heather would you like to sleep in the living room on the couch?" Bilbo asked ever so politely.

"No thank you. I will sleep outside, I am more comfortable on your lawn then I would be in the house. But thank you for your consideration." Heather said with a smile. She had a lot of respect for the little hobbit. It was not every day that a troop of dwarves came knocking on your door to tell you that you were going on an adventure to slay a dragon. And somehow the little hobbit still had his wits about him.

Heather went outside. She sat down on a patch of Bilbo's soft grass and looked up at the stars. The soothing sounds of crickets and the wind in the grass made her sleepy, Nimmeth was curled up in her lap already asleep.

"Heather." A voice called to her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"The light is ever present." The voice replied.

"As is the earth." Heather said in reply.

A ball of light appeared in front of Heather, and from the ball came the voice.

"You are well?" the voice asked.

"I am. Thanks for asking. Will you be joining us on our quest? And have you found anything on the last keeper?"

"No we haven't found anything. But we have a few leads, and some of them are near and on the way to the lonely mountain. So I will be joining you after you cross the mountains." The voice said.

"Wonderful! Oh and I have a friend I want you to meet when you come." Heather said petting Nimmeth.

"I look forward to meeting your friend. But until then stay with the dwarves and hobbit. Until we meet again." With that the ball of light disappeared and the voice with it.

"Well that was a nice surprise, don't you think so Nimmeth?" Nimmeth bobbed her head before going back to sleep.

Heather lay back on the grass and shut her eyes.

Well now that's over, how should I wake them up tomorrow?

**Thanks to all for reading. If there are any mistakes tell me and I will fix them ASAP. Do review it will help me get more done faster.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Bad Influence and eggs

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and plot.**

Chapter 5. A Bad Influence and eggs.

"Good morning Gandalf." Heather said.

"Good morning Heather, I trust you slept well." Gandalf replied.

"That I did, and I think I should go wake the dwarves up." Heather said with a twinkle in her eye.

At that moment Dwalin, balen and Gloin walked in the room with smiles on their faces.

"Anything we can do to help with breakfast?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes. Would you three mind setting the table and starting the eggs?" Heather asked.

"Not at all." They said. "As long as it gets us out of the morning game." Gloin said so that Heather couldn't hear him.

"The morning game? I had no idea that Heathers morning routine had a name." Gandalf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Thorin was upset about one of the times she pulled a prank on us and he yell out morning game and it stuck." Dwalin replied.

"Hmm." Gandalf walked off muttering something about a rambunctious idiot.

Heather decided as she walked in the room that to days game would be a large bucket of soapy water, not only would it wake the dwarves but it would also force them to bathe before leaving. Heather had also decided that she would not include Bilbo in the morning games as he was not ready for pranks yet.

"Bilbo." Heather whispered into the little hobbits room.

Bilbo stirred and blinked his eyes.

"Yes Miss Heather?" He said.

"It's just Heather." Heather said with a smile. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course Heather. What do you need?" Bilbo replied.

"Nine buckets of soapy water and a lot of rope." With that heather left the poor little hobbit in the house and went outside, there was one last ingredient needed for her morning game.

Meanwhile Gandalf was sitting outside the door blowing smoke rings and looking at the rising sun. As Heather came out the door holding a bucket, a very old and unwanted memory came to the front of his mind.

Flashback.

Gandalf was wondering in the southern parts of Greenwood looking for any traces of the necromancer. During this time he came upon a small cottage in a clearing.

"What fool would live in these parts?" Gandalf wondered aloud.

"A Very strong and brave one!" A cheerful reply came from the tree tops.

"Indeed they must be, and may I ask if this strong and brave fool be an elf or man?" Gandalf was not sure which they were, for although they were in a tree the voice of this messenger was not as high and clear as the elves yet still not that of men.

"Neither!" The voice then started to laugh, and for a good reason Gandalf's face was as startled as an elf that was told he had just grown a tail.

"Heather!" Another voice cut in smoothly. "Come out and show yourself to the old man."

At this the trees branches rustled and a small child sprang from the tree and landed lightly on the ground. She looked to be somewhere around ten in the years of men yet as she turned he saw small pointed ears.

"You are an elf." Gandalf said.

"No I am not. Even though I have pointed ears I am not an elf." The child replied.

"Are you half Elvin?" As Gandalf asked this he tried to recall the last elven birth, the last was the prince of mirkwood and there had been none since either elven or half elven.

"No she is not." Hear a young girl not quite a lady came forth from the trees and came to stand by the child's side. "We are neither Elvin nor half Elvin. Come into our home and we shall tell you our tale."

Gandalf followed them inside their cottage only to find the moment the door opened it was not a small and comfortable home, but instead a large courtyard and a house so large and magnificent that it would rival the house of rivendell. To the left was a stream and a pasture with stables and many horses of noble and royal lines. On the right there was a large cave. As they walked through the many halls he saw that in the middle of this house there were eight separated gardens, each arranged in a different manner and with different varieties of flowers. In the center of the gardens there was a tall tower. The tower had eight sides and each side was a different color, dark red, light gray, white, light blue, fiery red, brown, silver and green.

"This way" The young girl said.

They went down a small passage and into a room. The room was large, its walls were a light shade of brown with a light green trim, there were three windows facing the middle of the house with a view of the tower, on the other side were two windows that faced a large meadow with a stream running through it, the stream twisted and turned till it found its self in a large sparkling lake with a small strip of sand that then came to a cliff on the opposite side, on the near side of the lake there was a beach with large rocks.

As they sat down Gandalf looked over his hosts. The child was small and had light brown hair that hung down to her waist, her eyes were a medium brown that seemed to say come and play with me. She was wearing a small dress that came to her knees, it was a dark green that complemented her hair and eyes, she had no shoes on and was carrying a small dagger at her waist that was held by a dark brown sash that blended in with the large spots of mud on her dress. The young girl was tall and slender, she wore a white dress that reached down the floor, her hair was like the elves of lothloiean and her eyes were a gentle blue.

"My name is Lynn and this is my younger sister Heather, if I am correct you must be Gandalf the Gray one of the five wizards." Lynn said.

"Indeed I am." Gandalf replied. "If I may, but I don't believe that you normally go showing strangers a magical arch." Gandalf said.

"Indeed not." Lynn laughed. "I was indeed sure that you were Gandalf so I let you in. My sisters and I have been living here for some time and have been searching for someone who can undo an old Arithian spell."

"Arithian!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Impossible! The last Arithian spell was broken long ago by luthien herself, after she disappeared there was no one left that knew anything about them besides the council of wizards and our knowledge of the spells is little, not even the elves remember it as common knowledge any more, you must dig deep into the greatest of elven library's to find anything about them. How can you know of them? And how could there be one left?" Gandalf was by this time standing and pacing the room.

"You are correct in all those things but one. Although I too believed all of this, thirty years ago my sisters, mother and I were moving here, as we traveled I had a feeling that someone was following us, soon after we were attacked by men with strong powers, they used an object to call forth an Arithian spell and turned our mother into a statue and somehow altered our younger sisters growth."

"Altered their growth?" Gandalf asked.

"Indeed. Heather here is in the form of a young child, yet she is a mere one hundred years younger than me." Lynn replied.

"Interesting." Gandalf looked closely at heather. "I believe I can undo the spell on her and teach you the one you must use on your mother. The spells you have described are two of the weakest Arithian spells and two of the most known. Although I am indeed worried to hear that someone has discovered and might still be using these spells." Gandalf said.

"You can! Oh thank you ever so much!" Lynn said in delight.

"Now there is very little I can do. I will put a releasing spell on Heather and any of your sisters that are under the same spell, and will teach you the counter spell for your mother, I am not sure what will happen to them after they have been released from the spells." Gandalf said gravely.

"What could happen to them?" Lynn asked worriedly.

"Well your sisters could end up blind or lose their memory. Your mother could lose her memory, lose her sight or become temporarily paralyzed. It all depends on how well the spell was placed on them." Gandalf said.

After the counter spells had been placed and there seemed to be no side effects, Gandalf took his leave and was walking toward the magic arch.

"Hey! Gandalf!" Heather called out.

After the spell had been removed Heather grew to be as tall as her sister Lynn, her hair had turned slightly darker with light brown streaks and she had changed into a dark brown dress with light green trim, a belt was around her waist a pouch hung from it and the dagger that she had on as a child was as well, two swords hung from her hip and a pack was on her back.

Gandalf turned. "Yes Heather?" he said.

"Could you take me with you? Please I promise I won't be any trouble." She pleaded.

"Well I don't think your sisters would like that, they just got to see you in your right form and you would leave them?" Gandalf asked.

"I leave them all the time, I have been travelling ever since I was old enough, I am very good with double broad swords and my trusty dagger, and I have been all over the Greenwood. And I can also contact my sisters at any time I want." Heather explained.

"Well if your sisters don't mind then I would enjoy your company." Gandalf said.

"Thank you Gandalf!" Heather hugged Gandalf with all her might.

"Alright, do you have everything?" He said looking at her pack.

"Everything and more." She said.

As they passed through the arch Gandalf heard a loud scream coming from the house. As he started to turn around Heather dragged him through the arch.

"Heather don't you think we should go back and help?" Gandalf said with a raised eyebrow.

"No it was only Lynn's reaction to my parting gift." Heather laughed as they started walking.

"You're parting gift?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes I always leave one when I go somewhere and set one up as I return." Heather explained.

"Set them up?" Gandalf was rethinking his offer of a traveling companion.

"Yes, my favorite gifts are pranks, but I get proper gifts too." Heather said.

"If I may ask, what was this one?" Gandalf asked.

"Well I let Lynn get drenched in cold sinthian water." Heather grinned.

"Sinthian water?" He asked.

"Yes. Sinthian is a rare plant that lives only in certain places in Greenwood and the shire. When you make it in to a powder it can cause rashes and boils, but if the powder is mixed with water it can cause itching for about two hours depending on how much you put in." Heather explained.

And she said she wouldn't be trouble. Gandalf thought with a smile on his face.

End Flashback.

"Only an hour's worth Heather." Gandalf said sternly.

"Alright." Heather said cheerfully.

Heather ran along the path to the road and in to the field where she found Nimmeth. She had seen a small clump of it near the bushes Nimmeth had jumped out of. She jumped over the ditch and walked to the spot where lazy had been grazing the day before.

"There it is." Heather said.

Just as she started for it, something connected with her head and all went black.

Heather woke up feeling horrible.

"What happened?" Heather said to herself.

There was no one around and nothing had been stolen from her. She got up and looked around but nothing could be seen out of the ordinary. Her head felt like it had been split open, but there was no blood or wound. She headed for the herbs she wanted and stopped short, there where the herbs had once been were four Mordan snakes, tied to each other by the ends of their tails with a heavy rock on the ends to keep them in place. They were not happy, but Heather wasn't either.

Now for those of you that might not be familiar, Mordan snakes are found only in Mordor and can take the shape of any plant to lure their pray. They can only take the form of one plant at a time so four snakes four plants. And it seems that they had taken the form of a Sinthian plant.

"How can this be?!" Heather looked mad enough to kill, in reality she was ready to kill. With a flick of her wrist and a command, the earth opened beneath the four snakes and closed behind them with a snap. All over Hobbiten a quick shake was felt, so quick and small that most thought it was their imagination, but Gandalf and the dwarves knew what it was. Gandalf stood from his seat by the door and looked towards the fields. Dwalen, balen and Gloin stopped setting the table and looked out the window. Bilbo froze as the remaining dwarves that were sleeping moved at the shake, after they stilled Bilbo finished setting up the buckets as quickly as he could.

"There you are Mr. Baggins." Gloin said as Bilbo entered the kitchen. "How are the buckets coming?"

"Just finished them." Bilbo said as he got out his mortar and pestle.

"What do you need those for?" Dwalen asked.

"Heather said she would be grinding some herbs so I thought I should get this out for her." Bilbo said as he laid the mortar and pestle on the kitchen table where heather was going to work.

"Now I know why Heather took such a liking to you Mr., Baggins." Dwalen said laughing.

"What did she tell you to put in the buckets?" Balen asked.

"Water." Bilbo replied.

"Well it looks like heather is trying to make us take a bath again." Dwalen said.

"That it does. Mr. Baggins do you have a place where we could clean up before we eat?" Balen asked.

"Yes the bathing chambers are down the hall on the fifth door on the right. And please just call me Bilbo." Bilbo said.

"Alright Bilbo, the dining table is set and the eggs are done we will leave the rest to you." Balen said.

"Thanks for your help." Bilbo said.

Heather walked up to the door where Gandalf was standing.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked.

"There were some dark snakes that I had to dispose of." Heather replied.

"What kind?" Gandalf said frowning.

"Four mordan snakes." Heather growled. "They took the form of bushes near the Sinthian I wanted."

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked.

"No I didn't." Heather said sadly.

She stuck both her hands into her pockets. Her left hand hit something in her pocket and she took it out.

"What? Where did I get this?" Heather said in surprise.

She had pulled out a small bundle, when she opened it there was some sinthian tied with a small white ribbon.

"It seems that one of you sisters must have given this to you and you forgot about it." Gandalf said with a chuckle.

"It must have been Lynn." Heather said as she examined the herbs.

"Lynn? When did you see her?" Gandalf asked.

"She contacted me last night, she must have found a spell to move the herbs from the clump in the field and put them in my pocket." Heather said.

"Well she must have remembered the prank you pulled on her when you left the first time." Gandalf said trying not to laugh as a frightened looked crossed Heathers face.

"Well I am sure she forgot all about that one a long time ago." Heather said nervously.

"What did she say to you?" Gandalf said.

"Well they are still looking for the last keeper and Lynn will be joining us after we cross the mountains." Heather said.

"Well in that case you had better get rid of that stuff long before we reach the mountains, you know how delicate her nose is and she could show up before we even reach rivendell." Gandalf said keeping a straight face as best he could.

"Right! Don't worry Gandalf I will use it up, and only an hours' worth for the dwarves." With that Heather skipped in to the hobbit hole and in to the kitchen.

"Hello Bilbo!" She said merrily.

"Hello Heather." Bilbo said with a smile. "All of the buckets are ready, and I got my mortar and pestle out for you, there on the table."

"Thank you Bilbo your very kind." Heather said as she started her work.

"It's nothing at all." Bilbo said. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing?"

"This is called Sinthian, around here it is known as a weed, but it is actually a very rare plant where I live, if you make it into a powder it causes rashes and boils, but if you mix it with water and dump it on someone they will have sever itching for an hour or so." Heather explained to the hobbit.

"Oh dear me." Bilbo said. With eyes wide he followed Heather down the hall to the room were the dwarves were sleeping. Heather opened the door and went in she poured a little bit of powder in each of the buckets that were hanging over their respective victims. After she had done this she handed the now empty bowl to Bilbo and stood in the open door with her right hand griping the end of a rope.

"Everybody up!" Heather shouted. As she did she pulled on the rope and all of the buckets welcomed the dwarves with an early morning shower.

Gandalf shook his head as he heard the morning yells, he had never liked heathers morning game, but this would be the last time she did a prank in the morning until they conquered the dragon Smaug and reclaimed the treasure. He was glad that she didn't do anything to Bilbo other than being a bad influence. Gandalf got up and went in to the dining room and sat down. Dwalen, balen and Gloin were already sitting there after their baths with trimmed beards and clean clothes sipping their beer and talking with Bilbo.

"Oh look at you." Heather said as she skipped in to the dining room. "The three of you are looking so nice I think I won't give you any extra chores for our first week on the road."

"Well thank you Heather." Balen said with a laugh.

"Heather where is the rest of our company?" Gandalf asked even though he had a hunch of where they might be.

"Cleaning up. Would you like some eggs?" Heather asked.

"Yes thank you." Gandalf replied.

**Sorry for the super late update. My plot bunny and Inperation Duckling ran off and I just now found them. I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think it would be much appreciated.**


End file.
